1. Field of the Inventions
This application relates generally to labels, and more specifically, to foldable labels configured to be affixed on folders, containers or other items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of labels on folders, packages, containers and other items that require identifying data and other information is well-known. Such labels can be self-adhesive, enabling users to easily affix them to a desired item. In addition, sheets or rolls of such labels can be fed through printers, plotters or other printing device to selectively provide the desired or required information thereon. Further, many labels are of the “lay flat” or “stay flat” type that are not configured to be folded, bent or otherwise manipulated. Accordingly, a need for an improved adhesive label exists.